


Technique

by RoughInTheDiamond



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Belly Button Fetish, Belly Button Lick, Belly Button Play, Belly Kink, F/F, Masturbation, Navel Fetish, Navel Lick, Navel Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughInTheDiamond/pseuds/RoughInTheDiamond
Summary: Lyralei meets Traxex when they both happen to practice their archery at the same time. Lyralei demonstrates a 'new' technique she made and it leads to a lot more than she hoped for.
Relationships: Lyralei the Windranger | Alleria the Windrunner/Traxex the Drow Ranger
Kudos: 7





	Technique

**Author's Note:**

> This work primarily features explicit content with belly buttons. If that's not your thing, then you likely won't enjoy this work.

Midday. Lyralei had been practising for four hours now. After an abysmal performance in her previous match against a certain bone-headed archer (in more ways than one), she had resolved to practice for at least eight hours every day for the foreseeable future. This, she hoped, would ensure that she never had to live through such an embarrassing match on her part ever again. She would not be the one to let her team down again, not if she could help it.

So, in pursuit of the noble goal that she had set herself, Lyralei had taken to a replica of the Radiant jungle and begun firing arrow after arrow at a target she had painted on a nearby tree. The usual arena was free for any hero to use as they wish, so long as a match was not being played on it. However for times - like this one - when it was currently occupied, Ostarion and Razzil had pooled a small percentage of their funds to build some substitute arenas for practice only. It was in one of these arenas that a solitary tree found itself being pelted with thousands of arrows.

“Draw, nock, pull, release, repeat.” Lyralei drilled this mantra into her head – into every fibre of her being as she practised. She’d recently been able to increase the rate at which she could focus arrows onto a single target. Not by much, but it had been a very proud moment for her, though she still couldn’t hit that damned skeleton when he appeared next to her. Shaking the distracting thoughts from her mind, she continued practising.

She’d chosen to wear her tournament attire which was a little unusual; most heroes prefer practising in everyday clothes, finding their tournament outfits clunky or cluttered with too many lights and gadgets. Honestly, Lyralei agreed, but she had other reasons for wearing it. Firstly, she just enjoyed the feel of the wind on her skin – she wasn’t called the Windranger for nothing, after all. Secondly, she’d invented a useful system for herself. She had made a small mark on her bow that she kept level with her belly button to make note of the most comfortable but still accurate firing position. Oh right. Her belly button. The third and most embarrassing reason – Lyralei had a massive belly button fetish. Even in casual clothes, she’d often wear crop tops or tied up shirts to show off her belly button. Once again shaking away these distracting thoughts, she began her mantra again but found she couldn’t get back to being fully focused like she had been before. Perhaps it was time to take a break.

Unbeknownst to Lyralei, there was another hero in the arena with her. Traxex, the Drow Ranger, had come for much the same reason – to practise her shots – though not because of any recent performance; simply because she was a reclusive and introverted girl and archery helped her relax. What didn’t relax her, though, was coming across Lyralei as she was making her way to her usual spot. Relying on her uncanny ability to stay silent and hidden, Traxex watched from the treeline as Lyralei took shot after shot. She had always had a crush on the more outgoing archer but never had the confidence to ask for anything. She wasn’t even sure if Lyralei was into girls.

When she saw that not only was Lyralei here too, but that she had come in her tournament attire, Traxex swore her heart skipped quite a few beats. The Windranger was no stranger to revealing outfits, but her tournament clothes were certainly one of the sexier ones. Completely enthralled by the other’s beauty and grace, Traxex watched as each arrow was drawn, nocked and finally fired. One part did confuse her however; Lyralei kept moving her bow towards herself and looking down towards her exposed belly on every shot. However, any thoughts about that were lost as Lyralei let out an annoyed sigh and put her bow down, grumbling something quietly to herself. She looked towards Traxex’s hiding spot and, much to the Drow Ranger’s dismay, spotted her.

“Oh, hi Trax. Didn’t know you were coming today,” came the energetic shout as Lyralei jogged over. As much as she was ashamed about being caught, Lyralei didn’t seem to realise how long she had been being watched for, so Traxex decided to play along.

“Just spur of the moment practice,” she replied curtly, feeling heat slowly creeping towards her cheeks as she kept stealing glances down towards Lyralei’s exposed belly. It looked so soft and inviting and her cute innie just begged to have a finger thrust inside. A cheerful giggle ripped her from her thoughts as Lyralei spoke again.

“You wanna practise together? I’ve got a cool new technique to show you.” While this wasn’t quite true – Lyralei had come up with the idea months ago – it seemed harmless enough and was, in her mind, a great excuse for her to get to see Traxex’s belly button, something that had eluded her ever since they had met. A small nod was the only response she got, but Traxex moved out of the trees and over towards the tree that looked more like a pincushion now. She was wearing one of her usual navy-blue hoodies along with a pair of black trousers. The aesthetic definitely suited her, Lyralei thought to herself as she watched Traxex get ready. Despite having wanted to see the other ranger’s belly button almost since they had met, now that she had the chance, Lyralei was beginning to feel quite nervous. That wouldn’t do, though, so she swallowed down her anxiety and walked up to Traxex as she finished getting ready.

“So, new technique?” Traxex asked as Lyralei approached her.

“Yeah, you’re gonna love it. I promise,” she replied as she got into position, beginning her explanation. “It’s really hard to get into a comfortable firing position when you’re busy running around trying to do fifty different things at once, right?” Traxex nodded. “So, I made a mark on my bow that I need to keep level with my belly button and that always get me back into the right position.” Another nod, as Lyralei demonstrated. She fired off a quick arrow, drawing another. Then, she quickly made sure the mark was where it should be and fired another. “As long as I keep doing this, it’ll be second nature eventually,” she finished, grinning and waiting for a response.

Unfortunately, all she received was a “That’s it?” and a glare from the other ranger. Lyralei huffed in indignation at the response, glaring back at her companion.

“You haven’t even tried it yet! Just show me what position’s the best for you and I’ll do it for you,” said Lyralei, trying to assume a pleading expression. She would not be denied what could well be her only chance to see Traxex’s belly button. Much to her relief, Traxex eventually relented, getting into a comfortable enough position and holding her bow up towards the target tree. “Okay, and where’s your belly button?” she asked next, trying hide the blush that was very rapidly appearing on her face at the thought of what would happen next. Lyralei almost exploded when instead of lifting up her jacket and shirt, Traxex simply poked at where her belly button was.

“Here.”

“Dammit Trax, I can’t make sure it’s in the proper place if you just give me a general poke. You gotta let me see for myself.” Lyralei swore she sounded like a spoilt child being told they couldn’t get their favourite toy but quickly pushed that thought aside. She would not be defeated here!

“You’re really persistent, aren’t you,” grumbled Traxex and now she was blushing too. What could barely have been two second felt like years to Lyralei as she waited to see what the other ranger would do next Her heart was hammering in her chest as Traxex shyly lifted her jacket and shirt about a third of the way up her chest. Her light mauve skin was a stark contrast against the dark blues and blacks she often wore, but Lyralei’s attention was focused entirely elsewhere - Traxex’s belly button was on full display.

She had a small innie sitting just below where she’d lifted up her shirt to. It was round and looked to be quite deep as well. As she stared, Lyralei imagined herself touching and caressing the soft, smooth skin around it, feeling how warm and silky it was. She imagined herself slowly getting closer until her little finger slid deep inside Traxex’s belly button, but her reveries were quickly taken from her as Traxex cleared her throat.

“Are you done staring?” she asked, evidently annoyed at how long she was being made to wait like this. Lyralei quickly apologised and knelt down next to her to check the levels.

“Sorry in advance if this feels weird, I’m gonna stick an arrow in there just to make sure it’s straight,” Lyralei informed her. Before there was any chance to protest, she took one of her arrows and quickly stuck the feathered end inside Traxex’s belly button. She was not at all expecting the quiet moan that escaped the other ranger’s lips and couldn’t resist teasing her. “Oh, you like that? Maybe we should do this more often.”

“Don’t push your luck!” Traxex retorted. “And hurry up.”

Obeying her instructions, Lyralei made the mark level with the arrow and removed it from Traxex’s belly button and bit back a sigh as Traxex immediately covered herself again, turning to voice a concern she’d had.

“Lyra.”

“Hm?”

“There’s a flaw in your system.”

“And what’s that?” asked Lyralei. As far as she was concerned, if it worked for her then it should work for Traxex too.

“I don’t show off my belly button during tournaments.”

‘Yes, that would definitely be a problem,’ thought Lyralei as she quickly tried to come up with a suitable response.

“You should,” was what she decided on and instantly knew it was the correct response as Traxex blushed even harder, mumbling out a “You think so?” before looking anywhere but at her companion.

“Yeah, I think your belly button is super cute! Also, you’ve been stealing glances at my belly button since we started today,” she responded, idly poking her index finger inside her belly button a couple of times. She knew she was right on the mark as Traxex stared directly at what she was doing. “You know what I think?” she asked but got no response, so she continued. “I think you love belly buttons just as much as I do and you really really want to play with my cute innie right now, am I right?” Lyralei made sure to push her exposed belly slightly towards Traxex as she was talking but put a protective hand over it as Traxex nodded, taking a step towards her.

“Not yet though. First you gotta agree to my conditions.” Traxex looked wary now but said nothing. “One: You gotta take off your shirt and let me see all of your gorgeous belly. Two: I wanna play with your belly button as well. So, we got a deal?” Traxex barely thought for a moment before unzipping and taking off her hoodie and lifting her shirt right over her head. Lyralei took a moment to gaze over all of her companion’s beautiful skin before settling on her perfect little belly button. She grinned, moving her hand away from her own belly button and moving to stand directly in front of Traxex. “My belly’s all yours. Do whatever you want with it,” she whispered, trying to sound seductive but she was much too nervous, and it ended up sounding more like pleading. It had the desired effect though as she quickly felt a slender finger begin probing the inside of her belly button. Compared to Traxex’s, Lyralei’s belly button was a bit larger and shallower. You could clearly see the entire belly button just from looking directly at her. Traxex gently stroked the back wall, moving around to feel the sides of her companion’s belly button. She used her other hand to caress her partner’s belly, feeling how soft the skin was despite being exposed to the elements almost every day. Emboldened by sexual pleasure, Traxex decided to confess something she’d wanted to say for years.

“I’ve, um, always wanted to do this to you, Lyra,” Traxex began. “You show off your belly button so much, and I’ve always had a crush on you, so this is like a dream come true for me.”

The shier ranger looked very embarrassed at her abrupt confession but Lyralei gave her a genuine, loving smile to put her nerves at ease.

“I’ve always dreamt of seeing your belly button too. You dress way too conservatively, even for tournaments,” Traxex was not so sure about that last remark, “and I’ve always thought you were beautiful, but I couldn’t let it go until I’d seen the sexiest part of you,” confessed Lyralei. She shivered as she felt Traxex’s finger gently stroking her belly button. She desperately wanted to just lie down and revel in the pleasure it brought, but the other ranger’s belly button was so enticing too. Lyralei placed both hands on Traxex’s exposed skin, caressing her belly and pushing her pinky finger inside Traxex’s tight little belly button. Traxex gave a quiet giggle at the contact, feeling Lyralei pushing in and out of her belly button.

“That tickles…” she said quietly “but I like it. P-please keep going.”  
“Your wish is my command,” responded Lyralei as she continued poking and twisting her fingers around Traxex’s belly button. “Can I lick it too?” she asked nervously, looking up for a response. Traxex blushed even harder and looked away, but eventually gave a slight nod. Lyralei knelt down, wrapping an arm around her partner’s back to bring her closer. She leant in, kissing the soft skin around Traxex’s belly button, savouring the feeling on her lips, then gently put her tongue inside. 

Traxex gave a louder moan this time, not even caring if she was heard anymore because it just felt too good. Her belly button was sensitive enough as it was but having Lyralei’s tongue inside just sent warm shivers all through her body. Then, she felt a new wave of pleasure as Lyralei let out a small moan. Looking down, she saw the other ranger had moved one hand between her legs and was rubbing small circles around that area. Sexual desire completely taking over rational thought, Traxex gently moved Lyralei’s head away from her belly.

“Let me help you with that,” she whispered, lying her partner down on the grass and squatting down with her. She gave Lyralei’s belly button a small tickle with her finger, then began licking it. Her tongue circled around it as Lyralei’s moans increased in volume. Traxex began helping her partner masturbate with one hand, using the other to do the same to herself. The two rangers’ gasps and moans of pleasure echoed through the jungle as they neared their climax.

“God, Trax. I-I’m gonna-” Lyralei only managed to mutter as far as that before her senses were completely taken over by the feelings that her orgasm brought, her partner experiencing the same as she felt Traxex’s head rest on her exposed belly.

“That felt amazing,” Traxex whispered, unable to find her voice after what had just happened. Lyralei merely nodded in response, or as close to nodding as she could get while lying down on the ground. The two rangers lay in silence for a few minutes, taking in the experience and the feelings it brought, before Traxex slowly got up and began to put her discarded clothes back on.

“Aww, leaving so soon?” Lyralei moaned from her position on the ground.

“There’s no way I can concentrate on practising after that,” Traxex responded.

“Well, there’s always next time,” Lyralei said, a mischievous smile on her face at the implication. Traxex just mumbled a ‘sure’ in response, giving a shy smile back to the other ranger before walking back into the trees and out of sight. Lyralei lay there for a while longer, her mind wandering to thoughts of what she’d do to her new partner next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Some small references:
> 
> Patch 7.23 buffed Focus Fire attack speed by 25, which is why Lyra is proud of increasing her rate of fire on a single target.
> 
> Ostarion (Wraith King) being a king and Razzil (Alchemist) literally generating money enabled them to build many very expensive practice arenas.


End file.
